Zmiana cz.2
Coś było nie tak. Mikhaln patrzył na swoje dłonie, a raczej na przydługawe rękawy, które zasłaniały je. Czemu wszyscy byli tacy wysocy? Lub może to on był niski? -Co się dzieje?- zaczął mówić, idąc w stronę przyjaciół, starając się nie potknąć na za długich nogawkach.- Czemu jestem taki mały? Czemu mam taki głos? I czemu mam ochotę na słodycze? Wszyscy patrzyli na maga wielkimi oczami. Mikhaln nie wiedział o co im chodzi. Miał już zapytać, kiedy cała grupa wybuchła śmiechem. Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi i zaczął krzyczeć: -Wytłumaczycie mi co się tu stało?! Nie odpowiedzieli mu, a raczej nie byli w stanie odpowiedzieć. Mag nie mogąc wytrzymać tego wszystkiego stworzył lodowe zwierciadło i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Po tym co zobaczył szczena mu opadła. -Przyznać się czy coś majstrowaliście przy maszynie?!!!- krzyknął. Przyjaciele zaczynali powoli dochodzić do siebie. -Więc- zaczął Przemek trzymając się za brzuch.- Kiedy zacząłeś to… wszystko… Hajsik podbiegła i coś zmajstrowała ze swoim zegarkiem. -Z czym?- zdziwił się Mikhaln. -Ma takie małe urządzonko, które teoretycznie może wszystko, ale mała nie do końca wie jak go używać- wtrącił się Serek. -Ale powiecie mi po kiego to zrobiła?- krzyknął Mikhaln, bo nadal nie otrzymał jasnych wyjaśnień. Spojrzenia wszystkich padły na Bananową. -Hajs- zaczęła Strange. -No bo…- dziewczynka szukała w głowie wytłumaczenia,- no bo nie miałam się z kim bawić. Są w CreepyTown inne dzieci? Zapanowało milczenie. Wszyscy zaczęli się zastanawiać. W sumie chyba nie było żadnych rówieśników Hajs. Serek spojrzał na maga. -Yyyy… Mikhaln- zaczął drapiąc się po głowie,- a nie mógł byś pobyć przez chwilę w tej formie? Mag spojrzał na smoka z miną ala „are you f*cking kidding me”. -No weź- wtrąciła się Strange.- Mała nie ma żadnych rówieśników. Może to nie przypadek, że tak się stało. -Nie przypadek?!- zawołał czarodziej.- Przecież sama podbiegła i zaczęła świrować z tym swoim zegarkiem! -Ale widzisz- przerwał mu Przemek.- Ten zegarek działa głównie na zasadzie przypadku. Mag patrzył na wszystkich wielkimi oczami. To na „starszych” to na Hajsik. -Ehhh…- westchnął,- no dobra. Zresztą i tak muszę poczekać co najmniej dwadzieścia cztery godziny, zanim cała aparatura ostygnie. Tyle czasu jestem w stanie dać. -Tak!- krzyknęła Hajsik, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. -Jeszcze trochę, a pomyślę, że to wszystko zaplanowała- powiedziała Strange. Centrum CreepyTown Mikhaln szedł za rozradowaną Hajs. Mag nawet nie za bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić. Pierwsza logiczna myśl, która mu przyszła do głowy, to zmniejszenie trochę ubrania, aby każdy krok nie był igraniem ze śmiercią. Teraz jednak nie wiedział co ze sobą począć. Jednak by nie zawieźć Serka, postanowił pobyć chwilę z jego córką. Jak się teraz nad tym zastanawiał, to w tym mieście faktycznie nie było dzieci. Może to i lepiej. Nie wiadomo jakie skrzywienia psychiczne by u nich wywołało przebywanie tu przez dłuższy czas. Mag zamyślił się i wpadł na Hajs. Ta jednak nie zwracała na niego uwagi, tylko wielkimi oczami patrzyła w szybę sklepu. -Co jest?- spytał Mikhaln. Dziewczynka tylko pokazała palcem na wystawę, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Za szybą znajdował się olbrzymi lizak we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. -Poważnie?- spytał mag. -No weź!- zawołała Hajs.- Nie po to zmieniałam cię w dziecko, byś jęczał jak dorosły. Mikhaln zrobił facepalma. -Odynie, widzisz to i jeszcze nie zacząłeś Ragnaroku. -Miałeś ze mną się pobawić!- krzyknęła Hajsik robiąc obrażoną minę. -Ehh…- mag wiedział, że nie da się wygrać tej kłótni.,- dobra, dobra. Uniósł dłoń przed siebie. Z końcówek palców wystrzeliły czerwone pioruny. Kątem oka mag jeszcze zerknął na, znajdujący się za szybą lizak i rozpoczął transmutacje. -Lizak to tylko cukier- tłumaczył mag,- a cukier, to dość prosta w budowie substancja składająca się z węgla, wodoru i tlenu. Tak się śmiesznie składa, że wszystkie te składniki znajdują się w powietrzu. Hajsik nie słuchała „wykładu”, tylko wielkimi świecącymi oczami wpatrywała się, jak w dłoni Mikhalna z niczego powstaje lizak identyczny jak ten na wystawie. Kiedy łakoć został ostatecznie ukształtowany mag wręczył go dziewczynce. -Umiesz takie rzeczy?- pytała liżąc tęczowego lizaka. -Jak widać- odparł z dumą mag,- ale wiesz… chyba pierwszy raz wykorzystuję alchemię by tworzyć lizaka. -Głupiś czy jak?- zawoła.- Gdybym ja coś takiego umiała, to bez ustanku. Mag nie odpowiedział. -Masz- powiedziała Hajsik, wyjmując torebkę cukierków- poczęstuj się. Mikhaln nie wiedzieć samemu czemu zabrał jeden cukierek, po czym ruszył za rozradowaną Hasj. Nastało milczenie, a marsz trwał już kilka minut. -Yyy… nie żeby co- zaczął mag,- ale gdzie idziemy? Hajs spojrzała na Mikhaln, spuściła głowę i odparła: -Nie mam pojęcia. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures